1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices and a method for providing over-all body conditioning, and more particularly to leg strengthening and stretching devices and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized in the field of exercise physiology, that flexibility of the leg muscles, as well as mobility of the hip joint, are important requisites in sports such as gymnastics, dancing and martial arts. Further, a wide variety of stretching exercises have long been developed and prescribed as preventatives for strained or torn muscle injuries. It is also increasingly recognized that improving leg flexibility helps to increase stride length and hence the speed of a runner. Stretching the leg muscles and increasing their flexibility is now considered an essential part of the training regimen of virtually all vigorous sports.
There are several devices on the market designed to facilitate various leg stretching exercises. One genre of these devices, (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,247) places the exerciser in a seated position and, by means of a hand operated winch and cable, the legs are drawn apart to the maximum range of motion (known in the field as the "splits" position). One disadvantage of these devices is that they deal primarily with stretching the leg adductor muscles only. Also, the seated position does not simulate the joint and muscle alignment and upright body position which an athlete would normally assume while engaged in most sports activities.
In another type of device, (i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,871, 4,046,373 and 3,132,404) the exerciser places his or her feet on separate platforms which have means for rolling or sliding apart until the exerciser is in the splits position. Some of these devices have no means for the exerciser to support or balance himself or herself and could be quite hazardous. Also, since it is necessary, in order to increase one's flexibility, to work at the outer limits of one's range of motion, with the platforms of this device fully separated, only the very strong athlete can lift his or her full body weight in the fashion required to slide the platforms back to their starting positions. Hence again these devices and intended exercises could be hazardous or impossible for novice or developing athletes to perform. Finally, since the platforms follow a horizontal plane through the range of motion, the exerciser's feet are forced into uncomfortable positions, creating stress at the balls of the feet, heels and ankles.